


Getting an education

by LadyEkaterina



Series: The Meaning of Love [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: A short scene with Mickey and Lip.





	Getting an education

Mickey had got a job at the Alibi as, with the new clientele, a doorman who looked like a thug but was definitely not interested in the ladies was just what Kev needed. It turned out Mickey was surprisingly good at it. The guy seemed to have eyes in the back of his head and twice now had spotted an undercover cop and signalled the bar staff. Meanwhile, Ian had been accepted back at the EMT, Lip was taking classes at college, Debbie was officially a welder now and was also looking into metalwork. Even Carl was working. The Gallagher house was doing well. The squirrel fund was healthy, the bills were paid and there was a bucket of chicken in the kitchen on a Friday. 

One night Lip and Mickey were sitting on the sofa watching TV. Mickey was working on something with a pencil and swearing under his breath.  
“Ian working?” asked Lip.  
“Yeah”, replied Mickey. “'Til midnight.”  
“Cool. You want a beer?”  
Mickey nodded. Lip brought over 2 beers and after another bout of swearing from Mickey, Lip spoke up.  
“Whatcha working on Mickey?” He asked.  
“My GED. But I cant even do question 1. He threw the pencil across the room “I’m fuckin' thick”  
Lip got up and retrieved the pencil. “GED huh? What for?”  
Mickey looked down at his feet and took a swig of beer. “Because I want more. “ He mumbled. "I don’t want to just be the white trash boyfriend Ian always leaves at home.”  
Lip was surprised and impressed. “But Ian never finished high school y’know.”  
“Yeah I know but if I could just get my GED then I reckon Ian will too. “ Now Lip was touched. “Want some help?” Mickey looked up at him and Lip saw his face go from resentment to rage to hope. He nodded.   
“OK, cool”  
The two sat together, drinking beer and going through the test, with Lip patiently explaining each question. Mickey was making progress, he thought. They got to the end of the practice test and Lip yawned.   
“You’re doing well, Mickey. Shall we pick up again in a couple of days?” Mickey nodded. “Right I’m off to bed", he said. "You staying up?”  
“Yeah. I want to wait for Ian”   
Lip looked at him and smiled “OK” he said. “G’night Mickey” as he walked to the kitchen, Mickey called out “Hey Lip?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem.”


End file.
